Allen's Heart
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: Allen...you know you love her you have ever since you two met"Lavi stated as you whipped your head around to face him.Allen loves Lenalee what does he do to win her over?Find out. Contains Lemon in chapter 10.Chapter 10 is rated M for sexual themes.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Feelings and Fights

You were coming back from your mission carrying Lenalee, you hoped with all your life she would be OK. You saw with your own eyes the hits she took for you and Lavi."Allen...don't worry she's gonna be fine hasn't she taken worse before" Lavi said trying his best to make you feel better."Yeah...I guess your right..."You told him looking down at Lenalee's closed eyes.

_"__Please please be ok Lenalee..."_You thought to yourself as a tear rolled down your face before it was wiped off by Lavi. "Allen...trust me...she's gonna be OK we cleaned up her wounds well enough to last her until we get back OK?" He said trying to smile threw his pain of what might happen to the to the beautiful Asian girl in Allen's arms.

You both arrived at the gates to the order as you both prayed for Lenalee to be ok."WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT!! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY LENALEE!!YOUR BOTH MONSTERS!!MONSTERS I TELL YOU!!"Koumi yelled in between tears as he started throwing papers all over the room."AHHHHH!!" you both yelled as you ran out of the room and straight to the safeness of the library.

"Ok...he...won't find...or..try and...get us...while...we...are..in here"Lavi said while panting from the run. "Yeah...I'm sure he'll ...just stay in his...office crying his eyes out"You said giving lavi a smile before breaking out into laughter.20 minutes later you were both sitting in the cafeteria for dinner.

"Allen...ummm...I'm gonna ask once more before I puke...PLEASE CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED AND NOT HALF OPENED!!"Lavi yelled at you while grabbing his hammer."Ohh sworry wavi" Allen said with his mouthful of food.Dinner pasted rather quickly as you and lavi went back to the library avoiding your rooms in cause koumi planted something in the rooms that wasn't supposed to be there. "Allen...?"came a weak voice that you knew was Lenalee."Allen..." she said once again as you heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

You suddenly felt a hand shaking you."Allen? wake up!" you heard lavi say as he was still shaking you awake."Uhh...I'm up..I'm up..."you said as you opened your eyes to the dim lights of the libray and looked up at lavi to see him smiling a dangerous smile.

"You.were,thinking.about.Lenalee.weren't.you?" you asked the moyashi giving him a smirk."What makes you t-t-t-think t-t-that l-l-l-lavi?"you asked getting nervous at the end as your eyes met Lavi's.You started thinking back to a couple of nights ago.

"_Allen face it you love Lenalee you just won't admit it!" Lavi told you trying to make you admit everything._

_"Lavi I don't love lenalee! me and her are just...err...very good friends yes that's what we are and NOTHING.ELSE.!"you told him before stepping into your room to get some sleep._

"Lavi...why won't you believe that I'm not in love with Lenalee?" you asked him getting tired of this every night.

"Until you admit that you are madly in love with Lenalee!!"Lavi half shouted at you as he sat back down on the desk.You sighed sometimes you thought that Lavi's brain turned itself at night."Allen! why won't you admit it!? is it really that hard to accept what your heart wants?"Lavi asked while walking up and down the aisle's of the library.

"Because what my heart wants is to get rid of the earl and the Noah" you said in a kinda pissed tone.

You hated trying to make lavi belive you...he NEVER gives up.


	2. Time Together!

Chapter 2

Time together?!

**HUGE DISCLAIMER:I do not own dgm or any of the characters.**

After hiding in the safeness of the library for about 2 hours you and Lavi left for

Your rooms to get some sleep. "Ahhhh….maybe after some sleep Lavi will drop the whole me liking Lenalee" you thought to yourself before you drifted off into sleep.

"ALLEEEEEN!!" you woke up and hit your head on Lavi's. "Owww" you both said at the same time.

"Lavi…? Why did you come in here at six in the morning?"you asked the bunny as you sat up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. "Allen? why are you asleep?" Lavi asked while sitting on the end of the bed. "Cause putting up with you makes me tired" Allen said to you looking rather crossed."Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" you told him sounding a little annoyed.

Lavi got you out or rather pulled you out of bed within 10 minutes of coming in."Let's get something to eat!!" Lavi said as he saw the smile grow on your face.

"Oh good morning Allen and Lavi" you both turned your heads to see Lenalee catching up with you two. "Lenalee!!how are your out of the infirmary??" Lavi asked you very surprised. "My injuries healed quickly so I was allowed out"She said as you three walked to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

"Ahhhh! That was good!!" Allen said as he finished his mountain of food. "Where does it all go?" Lavi and Lenalee asked themselves every time Allen ate meals. "Well I gotta go do some work before panda comes and kicks my head into the wall see you two at lunch!" Lavi waved before walking out of the cafeteria leaving you two to talk.

"Allen would you mind helping me bring the coffee to the science department?"you asked Allen as he put down the pitcher of milk."Uhhh sure Lenalee!" you said as that cute smile ran across her perfect lips.

"Nii-san!?" Lenalee called as she walked into her brothers office to find noone in the over-messy office. "Koumi is probably planning to torture me and Lavi because he thought we hurt you" Allen said in a low voice looking around him franticly.

Lenalee just laughed at this before you calmed yourself and stared at her. '_She has such a cute laugh, cute smile, cute lips, oh man…maybe Lavi was right about this…maybe I do love Lenalee but if I tell her she might laugh at me…………' _you thought as Koumi came out of nowhere and was right in front of your face with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Nii-san there you are!" Lenalee called saving your skin as Koumi was all over Lenalee.

"Phew I'm safe for now" you said to yourself before you and Lenalee left the room and walked out to the court yard, all of sudden lenalee grabbed your hand and was holding it.

"Lenalee?wh--" you were cut off by Lenalee's lips joining yours, The kiss felt soooo good and right that you couldn't help but give in.

Well I think that went well did it not??

Allen:stunned

Lenalee: yes and I'm sure when allen snaps out of this state he will be happy!!

Lavi: yup our lil moyashi has finally grown up!!

R&R!!


	3. Anger

**Chapter 3**

**Anger**

"Lenalee?…..what was….that…for…." you asked as your lips unlocked from hers.

"Oh…nothing…" she answered back as she laughed that cute laugh of hers. "Come on Allen!!" she shouted as she ran further and further ahead of you.

You ran after her and when you finally caught up she was sitting on the ledge of the fountain. "Lenalee? Are you ok?" you asked while taking a seat next to her before she embraced you in a hug that made your face turn cherry red.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" she asked back smiling at you as she placed her finger in the water and started swirling it around. "Because first of all you kissed me,then just now you hugged me do you like me Lenalee-chan??" you asked before her face came closer to yours.

"Allen…I don't like you….I love you" she said as she again kissed you.

"Lenalee?"

Just then the Lenalee changed into a Lavi. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! ALLEN YOU FELL FOR IT YOU FELL FOR IT!!" Lavi laughed so hard that he fell off the ledge on the ground.

"LAVI!!THAT WASN'T NICE!! YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T COME AND TALK TO ME!! THIS WAS F STUPID!!" you yelled as tears welled up in your eyes and started to fall down your face as you ran away to your room. You slammed the door and was still crying your eyes out on your bed."_I can't believe he would do that….I can't believe he would be that insensitive……"_you thought to yourself.

You skipped lunch and dinner you were too upset and angry toeat knowing Lavi would be there.

Just then a knock came at the door."Allen? you in there" came the one voice you didn't want to talk to anymore.

"Allen! come on I know your in there I just wanna talk!!" you again heard him shout though you ignored every useless word that came out of his mouth.The door opened to reveal Lavi with a very sorry expression on his face.

"Allen listen I'm sorry about what I did ok? I didn't think you would take it that hard.It was a honest prank and I'm really sorry about it" he said sounding as apologetic as you.

"Lavi...to you if was a harmless prank but to me it wasn't...you tricked me knowing how I felt about Lenalee adn that's that's lower then anything kanda has ever done to me!" you shouted at him feeling the anger arise in your self.

"Lavi how did you even pull it off!" you again shouted tears welling up in your eyes.

"I just er...er... asked Koumi and he made me drink a very horribly bad tasting drink and I turned into Lenalee!...The truth is that I quickly got the real Lenalee out of the cafeteria before you...knew it.." he said to you as he tried his best to sound sorry,which he was.

Silence filled the room as Lavi stood to leave before you stopped him.

"Lavi...you can leave but for only one reason"you said to him

"What's the reason Allen?" he asked wondering what was to come next.

"To get me some food!!I'm gonna die in here!!" he whined a smile spreading across his face as he got up and ran out the door with you.

You ordered your food and ate it all within as far as Lavi could tell under 5minutes."Ahhh! that was excellent!"Allen said before chugging about 20 glasses of juice.

Well there you have it chapter 3.Not many idea's are coming to me for chapter four so if ANYONE and I mean ANYONE has an idea tell me!!I'm kinda begging here. .

Anyway R&R!


	4. Never Say Never

**Chapter 4**

**Never say Never**

**A/N:Hola! sorry I took soooo long to update but I ran**

**out of idea's but at like 11 at night I have one!**

**Allen: VICKY DOES NOT OWN DGM!!**

**(first part is in allen's pov)**

**You and lavi were walking in the courtyard where today's events had occurred."Eh Allen?" Lavi asked as he sat on the fountain ledge.**

**"Why do I feel your gonna ask me something about if I like Lenalee?" you asked giving a small smile as you sat next to him."Well do ya?I mean you were blushing when I kissed you? and you thought that I was Lenalee so yea" he asked looking right into your eyes and you did the wrong thing by looking into his.**

**"La-la-lavi...OK!!FINE MAYBE I DO LOVE LENALEE BUT I CAN'T TELL HER BECAUSE I'M SCARED THAT SHE'LL LAUGH AT ME!!" you shouted as Lavi's face**

**no longer held a smile but now was filled with laughter.**

**"Gee Lavi thanks for your understanding" you said as you got up and started to leave before lavi's hand grabbed your sholder and spun you around.**

**"Allen...Lenalee cares too much about her friends to laugh at you...just well get her alone with you and tell her how you feel she might laugh and she might not but if you never try then you'll never know if she feels the same for you" Lavi said as he pushed you forward,"She's going to go to your room in 5minutes now go and don't forget ok?" "Yes Lavi and thanks!" you said as you ran to your room.**

**(regular pov)**

**The knock came on Allen's door that he had been waiting for."Allen!? are you in there?' the all too familiar voice asked as she opened the door to find**

**him sitting on his bed looking up at you."Yes Lenalee? what is it you wanted?" Allen asked giving a smirk."Well umm Lavi said you wanted to tell me something very very important so I ran--err I mean walked over here" Lenalee said blushing.**

**"I wanted...to...to..to...tell...you..umm..err..that..I.." was all you got out before you shouted this"THAT I LOVE YOU LENALEE LEE!!"**

**Silence filled the room as Lenalee started blushing like mad before nearly fainting before you caught her in your arms."Allen...did...you...say**

**what...I...I...I...thought you said?" Lenalee said in a shy voice while her face started getting it's oringal colour back."Well I guess I did...wow Lavi was right...**

**for the first time since I met him" Allen said as that moment was ended with Allen's lips connecting with Lenalee's.**

**"Hehehe now what did I tell ya!?...never say never Allen Walker! cause never isn't a real word!" Lavi shouted while walking into the room.**

**"Lavi never is a real word to everyone but you" Lenalee said as she was let out of Allen's grasp which she was very fond of now.**

**"Hai! hey who wants to come with me to draw on Yuu's face??: Lavi asked as he pulled out his black marker.You both agreed and went of to**

**Kanda's room.**

**As you three opened the door you found kanda in bed asleep(Lavi:wait really?me: yes lavi now on with the storey!!) "Heheh now time for a little makeover**

**for our dear Yuu-chan" Lavi said as an evil grin as he uncapped the marker and drew a swirl on his cheek then gave the marker to Allen then Lenalee's.When they were done Kanda face there were circle's,dots,facial hair and other things on the samurai's face.**

**"Well I think that went rather well"Lenalee said as she hugged Allen like a teddy bear.**

**"Oh really?well what's gonna happen to you 3 will be hilarious" an angry voice came behind you all.**

**End.**


	5. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter 5

Revenge is sweet

disclaimer of a lifetime

I don't own dgm crys

"K-k-k-kanda?! wha-wha-what are y-y-you d-d-doing a-a-awake?" a nervous Allen asked while backing away from the

angry samurai."I'm about to kill you all for what you just drew on my face and for coming into my room"Kanda said an evil grinplaying across his face."Well ummm I gotta go do some bookman work so...I'll be seeing you sometime later...or maybe I won't

be coming back until next week who knows I might be working for a month"Lavi said as he started walking away but failed as

he felt a sharp point jab against his back.

"Your not going anywhere bunny...you see the marker I know is yours...and your gonna die first"Kanda said as he edged mugen closer

to your neck."AHHHHHHH!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lavi shouted as he ran like mad down the hall while you two

watched the samurai chase him.

"Well you wanna get some lunch?" Allen asked Lenalee as she nodded and they both headed to the cafeteria.

(Allen's POV)

After you finished what to everyone else was about 3 weeks worth of food you and Lenalee went to take a walk around the courtyard.

"Allen? what do you think happened to Lavi?" Lenalee asked you while pulling closer to your body as you wondered what became of the bunny."Kanda probably hung him by his feet and left him without food"You told her while pulling her closer to yourself.Just then Lavi appaered shirtless in front of you(me:drools like mad allen: i thought you loved me!me: I love you all!!)

"La-lavi?" you and Lenalee said at the same time as your mouths dropped in shock."moments of silence filled the air until Lavi said

"What! Kanda stole me shirt! and I don't look bad I have an awesome build!!" Lavi shouted as you and Lenalee brought him inside and

found a top for him to wear until he could go get his own later.

"So what have you two been up to while I was running for my life ALL ALONE!?" lavi said making a point that you two just left him to

die under kanda's mugen."Oh sorry our bad we thought that you would be able to find shelter until he ran out of energy and left you alone" you said as you gave him the your-so-lucky-he-didn't-chop-your-head-off-and-dump-your-body-into-the-river look.

"Well he said he got tired of playing" catch the retard" so he left"Lavi said knowing that he had been insulted.The three of you deiced to go back inside,Lenalee had to serve coffee and then had some other work to do.You and Lavi headed off to your room to just relax and talk about in Lavi's case girls,girls,naked girls,and Lenalee!

regular pov

"Ne Allen? have you and Lenalee done anything?"Lavi asked as he stared right into your eyes.

"No we haven't and plus why would you wanna know?"Allen asked back shootinga timid glare at the bunny sitting on the desk.

"Cause I just wanna know when our little beansprout has finally became a man!"Lavi said a smile spreading across his face as he

gave a smirk."Well your gonna have to wait cause I'm not pushing Lenalee into it...being the gentleman I am"Allen said proudly before Lavi came in with"Oh please you blow up demons,and try to kill the Noah ah I mean I know it's our job but you do it so,so evilly"

You just glared at him as you could see his expression become serious not aware that what he just said hit you hard,too hard for your

likeness.

"Lavi..."

End.

Sorry it took me awhile to update but the computer was needed and my fanfiction became something That could be done next week

(Though I'm not here) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

(My idea's came as soon as i read tinytruefan's review on my chapter!!ThanxX1000000000!!)


	6. Hate and Love

**Chapter 6**

**Hate and Love**

**A/N:This chapter is not really about hating (lavi) and much as**

**it's about him annoying allen!!**

**Lavi:YAY!!FUN TIME!!**

**ME: out little moyashi will have alot of fun!!:D**

**Allen: MY NAME IS ALLEN!!**

**Kanda:Vicky does not own dgm **

**"Allen you know it's true and no matter how much you wanna say no Lavi your being an baka you know and of course I know you would**

**love it if Lenalee slept with you"Lavi said in a serious tone that made you give him the dagger glare."Lavi is it wrong to wanna kill your best friend**

**with crown clown?"Allen asked as his dark side took over and we all know how scared lavi is."Yes allen it's wrong to kill your best friend...unless they**

**turned into an akuma then of course by all means strike me down with crown clown until I become one with this hallow earth"Lavi said rather dramatically.**

**Allen got up to leave getting away from Lavi was something he wanted to do right now let's just say the sometimes Allen gets annoyed and hates everyone around him.He brushed part Lavi as he could feel Lavi's eyes on him as he opened the door and and walked down the corridor.Allen didn't care where he**

**went as long as Lavi wouldn't find him for awhile.**

**(Lavi's Pov)**

**After a bit of time you got up because your legs were going numb like when someone gets charlie horsed in both legs."Allen...Allen!...man this is fun**

**chasing after a moyashi who gets mad every time you mention something different about Lenalee...ahhh maybe I'll go in the library and read for a bit...**

**there's plenty of time to look for him and he might show up"You said as you walked towards the library hands behind your head as usual.**

**"What the..."You mumbled not wanting to be heard as you saw the white haired boy in your chair which he knew and reading a book?..yes he was reading."Well well of all places I though you would be...your in here?hmmm not really expected"You said as you walked up to him as he whipped his**

**head around and just starred at you,you walked forward and saw...that someone was on top of him...Lenalee Lee.**

**"Al--Allen?..."was all you said before taking a couple steps backwards towards the door.**

**"Lavi...it's not what you think...at all...we were just...err...kissing!"Allen said as his cheeks turned abit red from Lavi coming into the library and seeing **

**what had been going on."Allen if what I'm looking at was what I thought it is...you would be under my hammer right now"You said as you leaned against the door"But what I don't get is..you and Lenalee hitting if off...sorta in here...seems weird don't ya think?"**

**"Hehe...yes your right but we were only kissing that's it Lavi I swear"Lenalee said as she put herself on the armrest.You took a look at them both before thinking"**_They wouldn't even think about it...why Lenalee knows that at any moment her brother could have walked in right? and Allen isn't the type to...let's_

_say to "get it on" without Lenalee saying so and she wouldn't right?...no no no she wouldn't at least not now anyways"_

**End.**

**sorry for the short chapter guys!But I'm also packing to go on my trip on Monday so i wrote whenever i had the time i might have chapter 7 out before**

**i go but not likely due to the busyness of things but I'll try!**

**Hope you liked it! R&R!!**


	7. Mission Time!

**Hiya!!**

**I have decided yo write chapter 7 right now**

**since i got more then 1000 hits!!.So since I'm mega happy about all**

**this i stopped packing and am going to leave things till later on tonight?**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**I don't own dgm cause if i did Lavi,allen,and kanda would be all mine!!**

_They wouldn't even think about it...why Lenalee knows that at any moment her brother could have walked in right? and Allen isn't the type to...let's_

_say to "get it on" without Lenalee saying so and she wouldn't right?...no no no she wouldn't at least not now anyways"_

**It was the next day and Lavi was walking down to Koumi's office along with Allen.Today they had a mission.**

**"I wish we didn't have to wake up at 8 in the morning...to go on...a ..mission"Lavi whined as he yawned**

**with sleepiness."Oh Lavi stop whining would you rather have to all alone on a mission...by yourself with noone with you at all?"Allen asked as Lavi**

**slowed down and thought about it.**

**"Nope being with you is more fun beansprout!"Lavi said as he laughed a little at the nickname the white haired boy had gotten.At this we all know our**

**dear sweet Allen got mad"LAVI!!HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!MY NAME IS GODDAMN ALLEN NOT BEANSRPOUT A.L.L.E.N!!"**

**Allen shouted as he activated his innocence.**

**"Okay,okay calm yourself it's just a nickname"**

**"Oh you mean like YOUR nickname Lavi?"Allen asked as a smirk came across his face as he knew that he was right.You two walked into Koumi's office if you call it that."Ah Lavi Allen here you are your mission this time is in a small town in America called La Dareca...there has been strange behaviour in the last 2 weeks"Koumi said as you both got up to leave.**

**On the mission..Oh and Lenalee ended up coming along with them...Lucky Allen!!**

**"Lavi...lavi...lavi!"Lenalee shouted trying to wake the sleeping bunny up but failed.**

**"Hmmm...I have an idea...LAVI HOT GIRLS!!"Lenalee shouted as the redhead jumped up.**

**"WHERE!!"Lavi shouted excited as ever that hot girls were on the train other then Lenalee.**

**"Just Kidding...but we're almost here and waking you up is a hassle...your lazy on trains UNLESS there is hot girls waiting for you"Lenalee said as **

**Allen also stirred into life.**

**"Lenalee is there any marker on my face?"Allen asked as the trio held a steady conversation btwen each other.**

**"No not this probably cause Lavi fell asleep before he even pulled out his marker"Lenalee said as she let out a cute giggle at Lavi.**

**"Well you try staying up 3 nights in a row writing down history notes...you would be tired too"Lavi said as he closed his eyes.**

**The train pulled to a stop and the three of them got out and were walking around town as everyone was getting hungrey.**

**(Lavi's Pov)**

**You three walked into a nice looking cafe on an busy street corner,the cafe itself didn't have alot of costumers maybe about 15 but no more as far as **

**you could tell.About an hour later you three set out to go to the hotel Koumi had gotten you guys,He only got 2 rooms so Allen and Lenalee in one room**

**and Lavi had a room all to himself.**

**"Nice place isn't it?"You asked as you walked into Allen and Lenalee's room,The room had two queen size beds,a 45" t.v.,an excellent bathroom,and a great view of the town.**

**"Lavi does your room look the same?"Lenalee asked as she and allen set down thier things**

**"Mine is pretty much the same but my t.v. is bigger,and I ahve an excellent view of the ocean from there"You said as you sent a smile saying"ya! my room is perfect"**

**"Hm well you'll be alone won't you get lonely?"Allen asked sitting down on the couch.**

**"No worries it's not like your gonna make me stay there all day long and never come and see you guys until the mission is over??will you??"You asked**

**forming fake tears in your eyes."No Lavi...you would bang on our door until we let you in anyways"Lenalee said smiling at Lavi and Allen.**

**"Well we can get started tomorrow I'm dead beat tired so I'm going to head off to bed nite you two"you said as you headed off to bed.**

**End.**

**Yayz chappie 7! hope you enjoyed this one it took 2 days.I'm not sure if La Derica is even a town anywhere in America or in **

**the world for that matter.Anyways...no more chappies on thursday or friday**

**because I'm still packing for my trip...and won't have time before I leave.**

**Thank-you for reading this chappie of**_ Allen's Heart_

_**R&R**_**!**


	8. A New Arrival

**Me:playing dramatic music**

**Allen and Lavi:Vicky...**

**Me:music still playing**

**Allen and Lavi: VICKY!!**

**Me: Oh yeah...the story... well hello to you all**

**again I was planing the whole story on my trip**

**so hope you all like it.**

**A New Arrival  
**

**(Lenalee's Pov)**

**You woke up to find Allen still asleep beside you dreaming about food.You silently got out of bed trying to beas quiet as possible as to not wake Allen.Just then a knock came at the door "Who would be coming around now?"you asked yourself before Lavi came through the door a look of total horror on his face**

**"Lavi what happened? is everything OK?" you asked as you stepped closer to him, the horror in his eyes getting larger by the second.**

**"Guess who just showed up...just take a wild guess at who I saw in the lobby"Lavi said the look of horror losing it's intentness.**

**"Kanda."you replied as it was obvious who Lavi would be talking about...he was a bit scared of kanda but you'd never know the way he's so damn calm about it**

**"Yes...and I'm sharing a room with him...DO YOU HEAR ME!! I HAVE TO GIVE UP HALF OF MY ROOM TO HIM!OH GOD THE PAIN!! THE PAAAAAAAAIIIINNNN!!"you saw Lavi drop to the floor just as Kanda had walked into the room."Your such a drama queen rabbit and it's not like I even want to share a room with you...it's just that there's no room in this one..."Kanda said with all the disgust he had about sharing a room with Lavi.**

**"Ahhhh...what's with all the noise..." a sleepy allen asked as his eyes shot open when he saw the samurai. The look of ohhhh shit came upon his face.**

**"Moyashi..."**

**"MY NAME IS ALLEN BAKANDA!!GET IT RIGHT OR DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!!"Allen yelled while he got stares from the other 2 poeple in the room.**

**"Ok then...moyashi..."Kanda said before leaving the room.Lavi soon left not wanting kanda to touch anything or do anything in the room the would make it lose it's value.**

**(Regular Pov)**

**Lavi ran to the room and opened the door lightly as to not let that yuu-chan think something was wrong.The room was queit as far as Lavi could tell he was all alone..until he saw kanda watching the tv.**

**"Hey yuu-chan! why don't you get your luggage OFF my bed before it lands on teh ground OUTSIDE the window?"Lavi said as the samurai made no move from he couch and flipped the channel."THEN I GUESS I'LL JUST TAKE THIS BAG SITTING UPON MY BED AND THROW IT OUT OF THAT OPEN WNDOW WHERE IT WILL LAND ON THE HARD GROUND AND POSSIBLY CRACK OPEN AND ALL OF THE ITMES CONTAINED IN IT WILL BE SEEN FOR MILES!!"Lavi yelled as he took steps closer to the suitcase."Touch it and die rabbit boy"said a rather pissed kanda as mugen was inches away from the rabbit's neck as the cold glare from the smaurai never left.**

**"If you wanna live till the day you die then I strongly suggest that you don't touch my stuff...or I'll ring your neck and throw you off the top floor of thisvery hotel"Kanda said with a colder more sinister look in his eyes that made you back away slowly.**

**"Good we're understood you touch my suff without me saying so...you'll know what will become of you"**

**(Now we go back to very hot Allen and Lenalee! they aren't getting enough attention now)**

**"Allen what do you think will happen to Lavi having to share a room with Kanda?"Lenalee asked while getting changed in the bathroom,Allen on the other hand had already thought about that as soon as he had seen the samurai."I'm sure we're gonna find out when we meet up with them"Allen said picturing a half broken Lavi and a regular pissed off at the world kanda.**

**"Yeah I guess"Lenalee said as she walked out of the bathroom over to Allen...**

**End.**

**wow...hm what should I make Lenalee do?Anyway I know I do have problems with pov's but some people don't really get**

**it when I use another character for A LONG time.**

**Plz R&R**


	9. NOTICE!

**Just a notice.**

**AHEM,If people are wondering im gonna be writing another chapter for Allen's Heart.**

**Homework racked my brain but i can assure you that the next chapter contains lemons,so if you don't like**

**it...ummm...well I'm not spoiling the story until the time it is released.**

**Also if any of you reading would like to see any changes or think some parts of the story aren't...well...from your**

**point of view the story is abit...bad you can tell...but ummm be nice liek I don't want ppl to swear when they review **

**cause that gives me writers block.**

**And...this chapter is rated M for the lemon...believe me I'm kinda intense when writing this stuff.I have read at least**

**20 lemons in my past so I hope you will enjoy this cause I could be doing my homework instead?wait..no take that out!**

**Anyway the next chapter should be out by Friday or Saturday ok?**

**Good. See ya l8r!.**


	10. Hot love and other things!

Hello I'm back again people!

Like I said before this chappie contains

lemons.SO of course it is rated M

I don't own dgm.

The day started out wonderful!The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Kanda and Lavi were fighting.

"Yuu-chan!will you please stop putting your clothes on MY bed!!"Lavi yelled as mugen was brought to his neck

for reasons we all know."Call.me.by.my.first.name.again.and.die.eye patch."Kanda said as our little bunny backed away slowly.

Meanwhile with Allen and Lenlee...they were having some fun of ther own.(you know what I meanevil smirk)

"Ohhh Alllleeen!"Lenalee moaned as allen entered her once again.AS you can tell they were having ALOT of fun!

"Lenalee..."Allen said as their lips met and a moan escaped allen's mouth as lenalee touched his area and began smiling at allen who

in turn grabbed her breast and sucked on her nipple.:Ahhhh!!ALLEN!!"Lenalee yelled as Allen hit her spot and continued hitting it as Lenalee

moaned in utter pleasure of what Allen was doing.

"I see...I guess I'm doing a great job"Allen said with a smile as Lenalee reached her orgasm and moaned loudly in all the

pleasure allen was giving her and dug her nails into his back."Allllleeeeennnn!!"Lenalee again yelled as Allen continued to hit her sweet spot.

"I know my sexy Lenalee"Allen half moaned as the pleasure he was feeling was taking over him.Lenalee grabbed allen' s dick and started sucking on it as

Allen let out a moan of utter pleasure from lenalee not just touching but sucking on his pride.

"Le...lenalee...that...feels...s...so...gooood"Allen moaned as he cocked his head back and Lenalee grabbed his face with one hand

while having the other on his area and kissed him passionately.

"Allen...I...I'm...tired..."Lenalee said about 20minutes later as she fell asleep in allen's arms.

"It's ok just get some sleep Lenalee"Allen said as he manged to slip on his boxers and an under shirt,

and also slip on lenalee's undies and a shirt.Only cause if Lavi or Kanda came in they wouldn't suspect anything horny around the place.

(3 hours later)

"SO...what are we looking for again?"Lavi asked as he eyed almost all girls 19-35 as they walked by.

"We have to find a boy about 17 with black hair,and...green eyes"Allen said in a tired like tone,

"What's up with you moyashi?"Kanda asked the beansprout.

"It's ALLEN Ba-Kanda and nothing I'm just really tired..."Allen replied.

"Allen..."

"Your more of a moyashi to me cause your damn short"

"Allen..."

"I'm not that short and at least I don't look like girl"

"ALLEN!!"Lavi yelled as both Allen and kanda turned around to look at lavi.

Lenalee has stayed at the hotel because she claimed she was very tired,"What Lavi?"Allen asked but got his answer as Lavi pointed to the boy they were looking for.

"Ahhhhh...got it"Allen said as he walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh!?..Oh..ummm excuse me is there something I can do for you?"The boy asked

"I need you to come with me,don't worry your in no harm but you have something that me and my friends need"Allen said as he grabbed the boy.

"But..."was all the boy said before he was tossed into carrige and carried away.

"Well...he'll go back to the order...and...we still have 2 days here...how about we go back to the hotel huh?"Allen said as he yawned and started walking back

before 2 hands were put onto his shoulder"Allen we know something happened last night now your gonna tell us what happened"Kanda and Lavi said at the same time

as Allen's face turned a dark shade of red...

And that' s it.Sorry if the lemon was short but that was all I had anyway Thank you all for reading updating soon.


	11. The telling

"Well...uhhhh...nothing happened at all!"Allen said in a nervous tone as Lavi and Kanda didn't believe a word of it.

"Ne Allen? you think that we are that foolish?...something happened and could that something involve s...e...x?"Lavi asked witha smirk on his face."Oi! rabbit you think you should be talking like that in public where everyone can hear you?"Kanda said as he looked around

at the crowds."Ah...right...well then Allen come back to the hotel and _we_ can talk"Lavi said as kanda and Allen started walking back to

the hotel."Sooooo...Allen...what did happen you know...you ..Lenalee...a bed perhaps?"Kanda questioned Allen after dinner that night with Lavi in

the room of course.

"I told you...n-o-t-h-i-n-g out of the billions of braincells you might have Kanda it only takes a few to understand a sentence"Allen said back as the samurai walked over to the couch and Lavi gave it a go."Allen Walker what you are saying is that you and Lenalee didn't do ANYTHING that involved sex?"Lavi asked as his face was centimeters away from Allen's red one."Gahhhh! Lavi...Kanda...Fine! OK something did happen last night!"Allen shouted as Lavi and Kanda just stared at the moyashi.

"You...Lenalee...and a bed Allen walker?"Kanda said in a hushed tone as he and Lavi kept staring at Allen.

"So what your saying is that you and Lenalee are tired because you were doing it in the middle of the night then,correct?"Lavi asked Allen as

that weird feeling you get when something totally non-normal happens in his stomach."Yes...me and Lenalee did it last night ok? it's not

like it's that big of a deal is it?, I mean both of you had to have done it once right?"Allen said as Lavi and Kanda nodded a yes."Well I guess

as long as Koumi doesn't find out it should be ok"Lavi said as he picked up a newspaper and began reading it.

"Yeah as soon as he finds out you'll be a dead moyashi...which is something that will get the ugasi going"Kanda said as he turned the t.v. on to

sports as far as Allen knew it was soccer with England facing New Zealand."That means we say nothing about it ok?"Allen said looking more at

Lavi then Kanda which lavi noticed "Why ya'll looking at me?"Lavi questioned "Because knowing you if he offered up a hot young girl you would spill it all out and I would die in a matter of seconds"Allen said back as lavi made some disagreeing noises.

(On The Train)

"Kanda? can I ask you something?"Lavi asked as the samurai lifted his head showing he was listening.  
"You don't think that Lenalee will get preg do you?" Lavi asked as Kanda just looked shocked

"No she took those pills, she told me that she took them and also I saw her take them"Kanda replied as the rabbit looked at him questioningly.

"She won't ok? those pills make sure of that bunny so you don't have to worry about it"Kanda said as the rabbit fell asleep in a matter of seconds.Just then the door to the train cart opened and in came our favorite moyashi my friend and maybe yours Allen walker!"Hey kanda"ALlen said in a sad like tone."It's not like I could less but what's wrong?"Kanda asked trying to sound at least a little sympathetic to the small boy..man..

"I'm really tired...and I can' sleep ...I wish I was like Lavi right now...sleeping...for hours"Alllen replied."Well then do math problems in your head like very hard ones and you'll be so bored you will shut the hell up and sleep"Kanda replied back.

"jeez thanks kanda"Allen said but after about 2 math questions he dozed off too...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Heyy people! this is the last chapter before I start

My new fan fiction _The Bunny, The Samurai, and The Moyashi _

R&R

Kanda: Vicky doesn't own dgm or me (thanks the heavens)

It was a cold dark night as Kanda peered out the window to look at the vast countryside. He was bored out of his mind due to the rabbit and the moayshi were both asleep. "When we get back I'm going to my room and not coming out for a week…."Kanda muttered to himself as Lavi began to stir from his sleep. "Yuu- san?" Lavi asked while waking up from his 10hour nap as he called it. "Who do you think it is you baka ugasi and stop calling me by my first name or you'll be able to see your insides" Kanda threatened as Lavi was fully awake and looking abit scared of the Japanese male.

"Our stop is coming up in about 5minutes wake up the moyahi Koumi will have a fit if we leave him on the train" Kanda said as he got up and left the cart. "Allen…..Allen…..wake up we have to leave now Allen…..come on wake up" Lavi said as Allen started to wake up "No more….sleep I want more sleep" Allen mumbled .

"Allen we have to get off the train now wake up or no dango for a month and I'll lock you in a room with only bread crumbs" Lavi said in an evil tone as Allen shot up and grabbed Lavi by the collar.

"You wouldn't dare!" Allen yelled as an evil smirk came across Lavi's face

"Try me now come on yuu won't be too happy if we don't get off this train" Lavi said to Allen as a look of total surprise came over the moayshi's face. "Kanda couldn't care less about me getting off this train lavi..." was all he said as thier stop had come up.

" Finally we're home!" Lavi said as he and Allen and cranky pants walked to the libray, Lenalee was going to give the report .  
"You know what..."  
"What is it ugasi?"  
"Allen was never a virgin"  
At this Allen shot a stare at lavi "That isn't true...now I'm no longer a virgin"

"Really...so your fist...was the dashing sexy Lenalee lee?" kanda asked with some emotion

" Wow...that sounds like something Lavi would say but ummm yes Lenalee was my first Kanda" Allen said back as he put his head on Lavi's shoulder . "I'm cold...if your wondering" Allen said before dozing off into a deep sleep him and Lenalee were together they proved it that night at the hotel and nothing and noone was going to change that.

End.

This was the Last chapter of Allen's Heart so what do ya think? please tell me how it is.

I'm starting my new fanfiction right about now so it will be up in a matter of 40 minutes because I wrote it already.

Later!


End file.
